The Forbidden Fruit
by izzy123
Summary: Dissapointed with love, Lisa promises to never fall inlove again. But, everything changes when she meets him. He understands her,gives her advice and is constantly helping her. It seems perfect except for one tiny detail he's much older than her.


Hi everyone! This is an invention of mine. I am posting it again since I wanted to make a few corrections. I do realize I have very poor writing skills ( a lot of mistakes, I bet) so I will appreciate if you can point them out to me.

This story has been in my head for quite a while now so I'm glad I have finally wrote it down and post it a bit of it. I will post a second chapter if people find it interesting so here we go!

"The hardest thing about love is loving someone you can never have"

Dissapointed with love, Lisa Lockhart, 17, promises to never fall in love again. But, everything changes when she meets him. He understands her, gives her advice and is constantly helping her. It seems perfect except for one tiny deatil he's much older than her.

Today

_Why did I come here, again? _Lisa thought. _Oh yeah, to escape "him"._

She knocked the door a few times pressing her knitted sweater around her. It was one of those chilly nights with a soft breeze and a half moon hanging in the night sky.

Lisa looked around and found that River Street was completely deserted. The houses nearby showed no sign of their owners inside.

_Gone on vacation, I suppose_, she thought.

The only lit house was the one she was standing in. Painted with vibrant colors and with overgrown grass, Denise's house seemed to be the only house filled with life in the whole neighborhood. The rest gave the appearance of solitude. Lisa was glad she was visiting this house instead of the other ones. She was in need of some joy although she knew that it would be difficult for her to be happy today.

The door opened and suddenly a heart-shaped head came out.

"Oh, it's you, hon. Come in!" Denise said happily.

Lisa stepped in rather quickly. She needed to get out of the cold.

"Mom told me she would be here." said Lisa taking her sweater out.

"Yeah, they're here. They're somewhere over there." she said pointing to the other side of the room. "Look hon, there is some food in the kitchen. Go get yourself something."

"Ok. Thanks, Denise." Lisa said.

As she was walking away, she heard Denise's voice again.

"Oh! My brother has just arrived. Don't forget to meet him."

Lisa nodded silently and watched her go. Denise was a very good-looking woman. She was only ten years younger than her own mother but she was in very good shape. Her hair was a glossy blonde with dark highlights and her eyes a soft green. What Lisa liked about her the most was her smile. Denise had the prettiest smile. It wasn't one of those flashy ones that usually come out in commercials. It was a rare smile. There was something about it which made it so beautiful. The corners of her mouth would make soft lines around her cheek and her lips would curl gracefully around her thin mouth. The result was mesmerizing, almost perfect. Lisa had often wished she had a smile like that but of course nothing ever changed.

Lisa entered the kitchen step by step, scared to find someone else there but it was completely empty. She sighed and walked to the nearest table. All she wanted right now was serenity. She didn't need any company. She wanted to be left alone, all by herself. She sat down slowly and laid her head on her folded arms on the table.

Denise's kitchen was very much like the rest of her house. It was untidy but not unclean. It was small but not petite. It was just the right thing but it wasn't completely flawless either. Yet, Lisa loved it the way it was. It made her feel calm and at peace, something she needed today. But despite the calmness she found in the kitchen, she could not push away the memories of that day.

"It happened today." Lisa whispered softly as she closed her eyes. She did not want to think about it but her mind was filled with images of that day.

"Today" she whispered again. _Today,_ she thought, _was the worst day for me._


End file.
